Ricky And Amy Do Dishes
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: One Shot. Ricky and Amy have a secret...in fact, they have more than one secret...beans are about to be spilled!


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

 **A/N: _Chores aren't always boring..._**

Ricky walked back into the kitchen, he'd just read to John, made sure his adorable son was settled for the night and drowsy enough to not hear if his parents got it on together. He grinned at the sight before him, Amy – obviously with her iPod playlist on a track she really liked – was washing the dishes while simultaneously gyrating and shimmying for all she was worth. Ricky stopped and laughed silently, she had no idea she wasn't alone, Amy generally wasn't so uninhibited when she had an audience. From her ear buds, Ricky could hear the faint sound of the track that was playing, he cringed at the cheesy song that was making Amy dance like a loon.

Ricky snuck up and pressed his front right up to Amy's back, she jumped and squealed, she tugged the ear buds from her ears and tossed them onto the counter where her iPod lay. Amy giggled over her shoulder as Ricky's hands immediately covered her tiny boobs while conveniently trapping her arms by her sides. Amy wiggled against him as she made a token attempt to fight free, all the while giggling, with her hands still in the soapy water. "Ricky," she cried, her husky voice did not sound in the slightest admonishing, "Ricky," she sighed and pressed her head back against Ricky's shoulder as he took the initiative and massaged her tender, sensitive breasts and kissed the delicate skin of her neck.

"Amy," Ricky groaned and pressed further into her, rocked his hips into her butt, demonstrated to her exactly what he was thinking, what he was feeling. "Mmm, baby," he sighed as Amy hitched her butt back into him. "Don't move," he whispered as Amy began to turn. No, he didn't want Amy to move, he wanted her to stay exactly as she was, he wanted to do it here, right here, in the kitchen, and then, later on, they could do it again in the lounge on their pull out bed. "I want you," he whispered into her ear as he gathered her long shirt up above her waist.

"Mmm," Amy moaned, her eyes had drifted shut, her hands gripped the edge of the sink – she was afraid that her legs wouldn't hold her up if she let go! Amy shifted her feet, arched her back some more to push her ass out at an angle, a silent invitation to her man. "Yes," she sighed as Ricky's hand dipped into the front of her tight, stretchy, yoga pants. "Oh," she cried as his fingers delved into her tiny lace panties. "Ricky," her voice grated as his fingernails repeatedly scraped the tiny bundle of nerves he found there.

"Baby," Ricky groaned as Amy's body quivered at his touch. "Oh, God," he sighed as Amy couldn't control herself any longer, she let go of the sink and thrust her hands behind her to grasp his hot, hard erection. Even through his pants, Ricky could feel the heat in her palms, he couldn't wait for her to touch his flesh. "Mmm," he moaned as he kissed and sucked at the shell of her ear.

Amy turned her head to try to make their lips meet, she loved to kiss Ricky, she loved Ricky to kiss her, his tongue was so talented, she adored what he could do with his tongue! "Mmm," she sighed at that first touch of lips on lips, that first instant when Ricky's tongue would seek entrance into her mouth, would seek to dance with her tongue, would seek to entice her – and would be successful…

Ricky groaned, he didn't want to wait another second, he wanted to be inside her now, right now, his body needed it, demanded it. "Jesus, Amy," he hissed as she squeezed gently - if he'd been a younger, less experienced guy, he would probably have shot his load already. "Now," he groaned and pushed her pants and underwear down and then tugged his zipper down, "oh," he sighed as he sank into her from behind. That, that exact instant, that was his very, very favourite time. It never failed to exhilarate Ricky, that very first push inside her – inside any woman if he was being completely honest – it was like the very first taste of chocolate if you'd denied yourself for month, it must be how his mom felt when she took her first taste of alcohol every time she fell off the wagon, it was just sublime, the way her body hugged him, moulded to him, absorbed him.

Ricky rocked into Amy, slowly, deliberately, hard! Every thrust into her was a statement. "Mine," Ricky growled, his teeth clenched against the amazing feel of his flesh inside her. "Mine," he repeated harshly as he speeded up.

"Oh," Amy groaned, she bent further over, thrust her ass out further, she wanted him deeper, harder, more, she wanted more!

Ricky stalled for a second, he pulled her upright against him, he dragged her shirt up and off her body, he suckled at her throat as his hands squeezed and massaged her boobs. "Amy," he grunted as he resumed his deep and rhythmic thrusts into her, one hand slid down her body to delve between her thighs, to tease and stroke her out of her passive haze, he liked her to be more aggressive, more involved. Amy felt the tingle begin, the one that always robbed her of her breath, the one she'd only ever felt with Ricky, when he kissed her, when he touched her, when he loved her. Ricky felt the same pull in his balls, he felt the tightening, he knew he was close, he felt Amy tremble, he felt her inner muscles ripple along his length, he felt her hold her breath, he knew she was just as close. "I'm coming," he groaned into the back of her head, into her hair, as he emptied everything he had inside her - he knew it would tip her over the edge.

Amy couldn't speak, she didn't even know if she could breathe as her entire body trembled with the force of the sensations Ricky created for her. Every time, every single time he made it like this for her – and she was grateful. Amy had heard the tales from other girls at school, the ones whose boyfriends weren't as experienced as Ricky, the ones who had no idea how to arouse or please a woman, the ones who were only concerned for their own pleasure. Not Ricky, he always made sure she enjoyed it too, always made sure she succumbed to la petite mort, as Amy liked to think of it – she just couldn't make herself say the word 'orgasm'!

Ricky helped Amy to pull her shirt back on and her pants back up and then made sure his own pants were fastened. "That was good timing," he muttered as someone knocked on the door about three seconds after they were dressed. "Just a minute," he called over his shoulder and then turned back to Amy to kiss her thoroughly, gently, before he answered the door. "Remember, we agreed, not a word to anyone," he reminded her, he smiled and bent to kiss her flushed cheek.

"Go see who's there," Amy replied with a self-conscious giggle as whoever it was knocked again, a tad impatiently. "Hi," she cried happily when Ricky opened the door to reveal all of their parents, well, almost all, Shakur wasn't there but everyone else was - Amy hoped to God their recent activities weren't obvious to everyone.

"Amy, Ricky," George acknowledged the couple, he seemed to be in a rather bad mood, he was frowning, scowling, Amy wondered why.

"Ok, so we know you went away yesterday, the three of you," Anne announced, she looked quite cross too, "and we know you stayed away all night," she added and looked to Nora and Margaret to see if they had anything to input.

"Tell us straight," Margaret suggested gently and then glanced at the other parents, they all seemed to take a deep breath before they spoke as one.

"Are you married?" Margaret and Anne asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Nora and George asked at the exact same time, their questions all jumbled up together.

"Which one will make you less pissed?" Ricky asked with a nervous, protective sidestep towards Amy.

Ricky glanced at Amy, his eyes silently begged her to keep their secret... _secrets_! Amy looked away from Ricky, from his expressive eyes, she looked at her mom, at Ricky's moms, she looked at her dad…and then she caved. "We're married," she announced timidly and prayed that Ricky wouldn't say anything, that he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Oh," Anne and Nora wailed together. They both wished that their offspring had waited until they could organise a proper wedding for them.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Amy cried when she saw her mother's distress. "We just knew that if we waited for you all to organise it, it would have turned into a circus and we didn't want that," she explained. "Here, we have a DVD, John was a fabulous ring bearer," she added and hurried to pick up one of the copies that the scary looking minister had given to them.

"I knew it," George sighed as he dropped down onto the sofa. George looked at his daughter, looked at her husband – something else was going on here he was sure of it! George was surprised that he'd got it so wrong, he felt sure that Amy was pregnant again...in fact, he would have staked his life on it!

"Of course, you knew it," Anne shouted angrily at her ex-husband, she had no doubt whatsoever that he'd encouraged this...this...this betrayal!

"Please," Ricky hissed, "John's asleep in there, I don't like him to hear raised voices, especially not when he's asleep, I hated getting woken up like that," he added and tried not to look at Nora with accusing eyes. "Yes, we got married," Ricky stated firmly, "but George isn't responsible for that, we are," he explained. Ricky didn't want anyone other than he and Amy taking responsibility for their new situation, he looked at his wife again, he hoped to God she wasn't going to reveal anything else - not till they were ready.

Amy's lips trembled, she so desperately wanted the approval of the parents, she needed to explain, to gain their understanding. "Mom, please don't be angry with us," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes, just waiting to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey," Anne sighed and held her arms open to her oldest daughter. "I'm not angry with you," she murmured, "I'm just disappointed that we missed your big day," she explained sadly.

"We'll happily agree to a reception," Ricky butted in and accepted the hugs from both of his mothers. "We talked about that last night, if you want to arrange a party for us, we'll be happy to let you do what you want, even if you want us to renew our vows so that you can witness that, but yesterday was just for us, the three of us, it was important to us," he told them, he really hoped they would understand.

"Yes," Amy agreed and pounced on the lifeline that Ricky had thrown. "Anything," she said with a nod. "But can we make it soon?" she suggested, she didn't dare look at Ricky.

"Of course," Anne, Nora and Margaret agreed. "Ok, let's go start planning, we'll leave these two love birds to get on with whatever love birds get on with," Nora added with a cheeky wink at her son, it amused her that Ricky blushed slightly.

"Thanks," Ricky said with a snort of laughter, he couldn't help but glance at Amy then over to the sink, Amy blushed furiously, she didn't know who to look at, she was certain that they'd all know exactly what had been happening here in the tiny apartment just seconds before they arrived!

"Well, whatever," George muttered, "but be careful," he warned Ricky quietly and he patted his new son-in-law's shoulder. Ricky didn't say a word, he thought it better to just not comment. "Congratulations," George murmured to Amy as he hauled her close for a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

"Thanks, dad," Amy replied, she really couldn't say anything else, she felt far too emotional.

The second they left, Ricky turned to face Amy. "So much for keeping it a secret," he semi-grumbled though there was no anger in his tone, just amusement.

"I had to say something," Amy cried and thrust her hands into her long hair. "I was afraid that if I didn't tell them that part they'd just keep going till we'd told them everything and I'm not ready for them to know the other thing yet," she wailed and pouted as Ricky pulled her into his arms.

"Maybe when they hear we bought the house next door to your dad it'll hold them for a while," Ricky murmured as he tried to comfort Amy, he really didn't care that she had spilled the beans about their marriage, he couldn't wait to announce it to the world, he loved his wife and he didn't care who knew it! "And an eight year age gap is more than enough," he added with a grin, "John's going to love being a big brother!"


End file.
